Sage
( ) |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |label2 = Roidmude 003 Sage Thief Roidmude Kamen Rider Sage |complex2 = |-|1= - Super Evolved = Sage (Super Evolution State) }} |-|2 = Thief (Fusion Evolution State) |-|3= Kamen Rider Sage }} Roidmude 003, known simply as Sage, is one of the commanders of the Dreaders. He is later named by a young by as Sam. Later, when using a replica of the Gen-Driver, he becomes Kamen Rider Sage. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Brain, Academic dress, , **Fusion Evolution: Thief, hook **Super Evolution: Brain, Academic dress, Nervous system, Neuron *Human form/synchronize: **Taylor Wattson (copied) *Destroyed by: **Kamen Rider Nitro Type Nitron's Rider Kick, Kamen Rider Deadheat Rev's Burning Kick Macher, and Kamen Rider Breaker's Defining End (first body) **Kamen Rider Genis's Sigma intended for Maiden (second body and Core) Character History to be added Personality to be added Forms is the basic essence or 'soul' of the Roidmude. Brain was left reduced to this state for sometime after his Super Evolved body was destroyed by the three Kamen Riders, with his core barely managing to escape, only for Medic to "play" with it, much to his dismay. Though Medic deliberately put off giving him a new body due to focusing on her own agenda as well as their mutual disdain for each other, Brain was eventually restored under Heart's wish to gather the Promised Numbers. Later, after sacrificing himself to save Medic, his body disintegrated safely along with his core. Appearances: Episodes 36-39, 41, 43-44, Drive Saga: Heart - Low-Class= *Height: 210cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ; :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of s, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying or on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ::Arsenal ; '|ネオバイラルコア|Neo Bairaru Koa}} :Using the Bat Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 003 can fuse with humans into a Fusion Evolution State Advanced form. Once he synchronize with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of s, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying or on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Toxigenesis :He can generate neurotoxin that can inflict serious pain and cause the certain death without special medical treatment. He can also create another variant of this neurotoxin, which he used to sabotage Chase's firewalls and reawaken a little of his original memories as Protodrive. He can also upload this ability to other Roidmudes, as shown where he puts in several drips of the toxin in 's to give him some portion of his power. ;Technology Manipulation :Brain can manipulate certain technologies to his liking simply by tapping his glasses. As shown, he turned an iPad into a GPS system which used to track . He has likely kept it with him to use it as such for other Roidmudes. ;Energy Blast :He can fire a green energy blast from his palm. One blast is strong enough to shatter a Roidmude's human disguise. ;Fire Ball Projection :He can attack his enemies by throwing fire balls at them. It is strong enough to free a frozen Roidmude. ;Energy Physiology :He can turn his body into a green aura to travel. ;Memory Erasure :Through an unknown method, Brain can erase and reboot any Roidmudes that went rogue or disobey their orders. Some like Chase/Proto-0 were hard to be erased due to his base program. ;Jealousy Empowerment :As stated by , every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Brain's case, he can empower himself with jealousy emotions. ::Arsenal ;Tablet :Brain has a modified tablet in his possession (stolen from a bystander in ) which used to detect Roidmudes and keeping their Cores for a reset rather than using it in his own power. The tablet as well housed the consciousness of Dr. Banno, whom was forced to reset rogue Roidmude Cores for Brain until his son, Go rescued him after he fakes his defection. - Super Evolution= Brain Roidmude (Super Evolution) *Height: 200cm *Weight: 120kg After Brain absorbed Mitsuhide Nira's emotion of jealousy, he is able to evolve into his Super Evolution Roidmude form. This is indicated by yellow accents over his body. ::Powers and Abilities ; :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of s, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying or on their person. :; Creation ::Once all four gathered in one place, they can recreate Global Freeze. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Jealousy Empowerment :As stated by , every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Brain's case, he can empower himself with jealousy emotions. ;Enhanced Toxigenesis :After Brain assumes Super Evolution, he is capable of creating an even more dangerous neurotoxin. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created in his regular Advanced form, even with Shift Mad Doctor Car left useless, though the effect is slower compared to normal ones. ;ESP :By summoning golden aura, Brain can perform numerous ESP abilities. :;Psychic Explosion ::Create explosions instantly on his targets. :;Energy Shield ::Create golden energy barrier as a defensive method. :;Levitation/Telekinesis ::Lifting opponents in mid air. :;Psychic Wave Projection ::Unleashing a golden wave as an attack. :;Energy Blast ::Fire a golden energy blast from his palm. :;Energy Cyclone Creation ::Generate golden energy cyclone to cover himself from explosions. :;Fulgurkinesis ::Channeling lightning bolts and launch them to the sky to attack desired targets. ;Thick Hide :Thanks to Super Evolution, Brain's skin is capable of resisting normal firearms and weaponry. ;Poisonous Tentacles :Brain can unleash poisonous tentacles which are as powerful and Medic's version. ;Data Manipulation :The Super Evolved Brain can manipulate data strips, which he used to steal a supercomputer memory and upload it into a stolen iPad. He also used this to strip Medic off from Gold Drive's programming, thus saving her, but at the cost of his own life in jeopardy. ;Copy Creation :The Super Evolved Brain can create identical lifeless copies of anyone he desires. He used this once to help Heart, Chase and himself escape death from . Appearances: Episodes 34-36, Drive Saga: Chaser, 43-44, Super Movie War Genesis }} - Fusion= Thief Roidmude *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 136 kg Due to 's death, Brain uses a Neo Viral Core and fuses with Mitsuhide Nira to temporarily become the second . It is in this form that Brain is able to absorb Nira's emotions of jealously, allowing him to attain his Super Evolution State. Brain's version of Thief Roidmude is greater than 106's, due to the fact that during synchronization, his advanced form's power was added as well to boost it's capability, followed by his Super Evolution State. ::Powers and Abilities ; :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of s, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Acceleration :Thief is capable of running in a blinding speed. ;Arm Hook :Thief Roidmude has a giant hook as a left arm. :;Retractable Hook ::The giant hook is capable of stretching from ranged distance. :;Energy Hook Blast ::The giant hook can charge and unleash a hook-shaped energy blast. :;Energy Hook Boomerang ::Thief can generate energy hook as makeshift boomerang. ;Object Absorption :Thief Roidmude can absorb stolen items into his body. ;Toxigenesis :After Brain becomes the next Roidmude synchronize, Thief is capable of using toxic-based abilities. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created by Brain in his regular Advanced form, even with Shift Mad Doctor Car left useless. Among them are: :;Poisonous Tentacles ::Thief can generate tentacles to capture a target. These tentacles also carries dangerous neurotoxin that capable of killing the target in several hours. :;Poison Gas Generation ::From his mouth, Thief can release poisonous gases for smokescreen purposes. Appearances: Episodes 34-36 }} - Kamen Rider Sage= Kamen Rider Sage Sage transforms into a Kamen Rider, by using a black variant of the Nitro Driver. ::Powers and Abilities ;Toxigenesis Kamen Rider Sage is able to generate over 999 types of toxicants on his hands. He can use this ability to poison his enemies and kill them. This form's Full Throttle finisher is an unknown rider kick, where Sage concentrate poisons from his head and then transfer them to the bottom of his right foots to deliver a powerful rider kick. Appearances: Nitro Episode TBA }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Etymology to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also to be added